Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus including a dual display having a structure in which an emissive display and a transparent display are stacked, and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Many electronic apparatuses make use of various types of displays. For example, some electronic apparatuses use an emissive display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), etc.) or a transparent display (e.g., a cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC) display, etc.).
These various types of displays may have different characteristics. For example, a transparent display may provide a low-quality image but have a low power characteristic, a high outside visibility characteristic, and a low heat emission characteristic. An emissive display may provide a high-quality image but may have a high power consumption characteristic, a low outside visibility characteristic, and a high heat emission characteristic.
In other words, because the transparent display and the emissive display may provide contrary characteristics to each other, there is a need for methods of complementing drawbacks of the transparent display and the emissive display.